


Waiting

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's really glad to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

She’s on the staircase when he comes in. Hermione is the first thing that he sees, actually, on account of the fact that she’s wearing nothing but one of his Quidditch t-shirts and is using a book as a pillow. It doesn’t look like it’s very comfortable.

Dropping his bag, Ron tip toes over to the staircase and, very carefully, scoops her into his arms. His chest fills with warmth at the sight and small of her, and he can’t help but rest his head against her forehead briefly before he begins his ascent up the stairs.

It doesn’t matter that his body is sore from the auror mission. He’d do just about anything to make sure that he wakes up with her wrapped up in his arms.

“Ron?”

A bleary Hermione blinks herself awake, squinting up at him in the darkness.

“Hi, love.”

“I waited for you.”

“I can see that.”

She yawns hugely.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

He kicks upon the door to the bedroom, deposits his wife on the bed, and sheds his clothes. When he’s finally ready, he crawls next to her and rests his head over her heart, listening to the steady beat there. Even though she’s barely awake, she strokes his hair, her eyes slipping open and closed.

“I’m glad to be home.”


End file.
